


What You Deserve

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude takes out a hard loss on Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series in the Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe which involves famous NHL Rivalry players mixing in an inappropriate and varied manner, depending on how I feel they would most likely mix outside of the arena. That may be by cuddling and comforting, competition, hateful physical entanglement, and whatever else may arise.
> 
> This collection may annoy some people. If it's for you, enjoy, if it's not for you, maybe you should skip this work for one that is more your taste.
> 
> Feel free to suggest any pairings you want to see and I'll do my best!

Claude slammed Sid into the boards, elbow connecting with his head as they battled for the puck. A sea of orange jerseys responded, surging up and banging against the glass in approval. Sid hated them. He hated and loved them, because nothing got his blood pumping like fighting against their rival team in enemy territory.

Sid pushed back, kicking the puck to the side and broke away from Claude. He managed to cut around the net, spinning away from the defense, and shot wildly, just chancing a glance at empty net. The goal horn went off. 

He was swarmed by his teammates, bodies crashing into him, voices congratulating him and people patting his helmet. Sid could feel Claude’s gaze on him as he skated to his bench to offer his teammates high fives, the anger radiating off him. Sid lived for these moments.

________________________________________________

They won that night. Sid was getting ready for bed, wearing thin pajama bottoms and a Pens shirt when he heard a knock on his door. He picked up the pace when a second knock came, louder and more frantic.

He barely had it open before Claude was pushing himself into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sid winced at the sound it made. He winced again when he saw the look Claude was giving him.

“You shouldn’t be here Claude.” Sid said, trying to keep his voice even.

Claude was all rage, his scent uncontrolled and filling the small space, Sid’s space. “The whole ride over I just wanted to hit something.” Claude said, voice low and even.

That made Sid more nervous. It was like the calm before the storm. “So why are you here?”

Claude stared at him hard, then looked away. “I don’t think I know anymore.” 

There was an undercurrent of arousal in his scent, but his body gave nothing away. Sid leaned in closer, trying to pick up on it.

Claude shot him a look of disgust and stepped away, turning back towards the door. “Fuck this. Sorry I wasted my time here.” 

“I know why you came, Claude.” Sid said, voice tired.

Claude whirled around. “You don’t know shit—“ he stopped short. 

Sid was in the middle of the room, eyes lowered, head ducked slightly. He was kneeling, back straight and hands resting on his thighs.

“Get up.” Claude said, voice thick. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

Sid didn’t move. “I know why you’re here.” He said again. He tried to keep his voice even, but it might have wavered a bit, his pulse racing.

Claude took a couple steps towards him, reaching down to wrap his hand around Sid’s bicep to pull him up roughly. Sid pulled his arm away, gaze still lowered. “We both know why you really came, Claude. Just get it over with.”

Claude swallowed again. “That’s not—I didn’t come for that. I can get that anytime I want from my team. I don’t need you.” He said, voice raising slightly. His scent gave him away.

Sid stayed where he was. “Fine, then leave.”

Claude looked down at him. He took a step closer, his crotch about level with Sid’s face. He reached down and ran his fingers over Sid’s cheek, down his chin, running his thumb across Sid’s lower lip. He jerked Sid’s chin up to meet his gaze. Claude looked distant and cold, but Sid knew he had him.

Claude crouched down, maintaining a height advantage on Sid, and brought their lips together almost bruisingly hard. He roughly shoved his tongue into Sid’s mouth, breathing hotly and dominated his space.

Sid tried leaning back to give himself a better angle, but Claude caught him and nipped at his lip roughly, sucking and licking at Sid’s bottom lip until it was red and swollen. Sid couldn’t help the little moan that escaped his lips.

Claude’s scent was turning musky and aroused as he pulled back and looked over his work, turning Sid’s face to see it from all sides. He looked pleased and stood over Sid again.

“I’m going to fuck your face Sid, and you’re not going to touch yourself. Do you understand?”

Sid nodded, licking his lips gently.

“Good boy.” Claude said, and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardening dick.

He was not gentle as he gripped Sid’s jaw and pushed himself into Sid’s mouth. Sid gagged as Claude pushed too far in on the first thrust. He frowned and tangled a hand in Sid’s hair, tugging roughly, earning a gasp from Sid.

“Keep your mouth open and hands on your thighs, Sid.” He warned.

Sid nodded, eyes wide.

Claude slid himself back into Sid’s mouth and began slower this time, working himself in and out of Sid’s stretched mouth.

“Good.” Claude grunted, moving a little faster.

Sid couldn’t help the stutter of his own hips as Claude let out a moan, trying to get friction against whatever he could. He was breathing shallowly through his nose around Claude’s dick, his pants tight over his own erection. Sid found that when he thrust forwards a bit, he could rub himself against his inseam without breaking Claude’s rule about touching himself.

Of course Claude noticed, smiling as Sid moaned around his cock. “You little slut.” He purred out.

Sid tried to slink back, but Claude tugged on his hair hard. Sid gagged as Claude hit the back of his throat, eyes watering slightly.

“You’re such a little slut. Are you rubbing yourself up against your pants?”

Sid tried looking away, but gagged again as Claude thrust himself in again. “Answer me Sid.” His voice held a command. 

Sid nodded as best he could around Claude’s dick. 

“Hmm.” Claude reached down and ran his thumb over Sid’s jaw. “I like fucking your mouth, Sid.” He said, thrusting in deeper for emphasis. Sid’s eyes watered, but he took it. “But I’ll keep that in mind…” he said, eyes glinting dangerously.

Sid shivered.

Claude pulled Sid up straighter by his hair. He pulled out, allowing Sid a moment to catch his breath in heavy pants, before pushing himself back in. Sid could taste the bitter precome that was starting to bead on Claude’s dick as he started thrusting in earnest.

Claude pumped his hips in what started as orderly, but became jerkier as time went on. He started allowing Sid less and less time to catch his breath, unable to control the saliva that dribbled down his chin as Claude used him, not daring to wipe it up. Claude had warned him against removing his hands from his lap.

Sid whimpered around Claude’s cock, causing him to moan loudly. “So fucking close, Sid.” He said, voice rough.

Sid gagged and whimpered again. Claude readjusted his grip in Sid’s hair, tugging roughly. It hurt, but Sid didn’t make a sound. Tears leaked down his face, his erection painful and untouched, his jaw aching and used.

Claude snapped his hips two more times, then grunted, coming hard in Sid’s mouth. Sid gagged, but swallowed all of it as best he could.

Claude let out a breathy laugh and pulled his dick from Sid’s mouth. Sid did his best to keep his mouth tight on Claude as he did, trying not to leave him dripping with too much saliva.

Claude grunted and sat hard on Sid’s bed, reaching over for some tissues and cleaned himself off quickly. He tucked himself in and did up his pants, looking back down to Sid, who was still kneeling in the middle of the room, achingly hard.

Claude smiled. “What shall we do with you?”

Sid said nothing, just clenched his hands into fists in his lap. 

“Do you want to come, Sid?”

Sid whimpered and nodded, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had run down his face.

“You can come…” Claude said.

Sid immediately reached down to squeeze himself through his pants, closing his eyes and spreading his lips, moaning softly.

“Against my leg.” Claude finished.

Sid’s eyes snapped open. Claude was sitting there, looking down at him condescendingly, smiling. 

Sid wanted to bar his teeth, jerk himself off there in the middle of the room defiantly. There was another part of him though, another part that wanted to. Claude’s eyes held a challenge in them.

Sid whimpered and crawled over to where Claude was sitting. He pushed himself up against Claude tentatively. He didn’t want to like it as much as he did, but the friction was what he wanted, what he needed. A blush spread across his cheeks and down to his chest as he moaned, pushing himself up against Claude again, getting what he needed through the thin layer of his panama pants. 

Claude reached up and caressed Sid’s cheek, extending his leg slightly so Sid could get a better angle. “You look so fucking good Sid. Taking what you need, just like the little slut you are. So right for you to be humping me like an omega bitch, getting just what you deserve.”

Sid wanted to protest, but his brain was foggy, concentrating on seeking the pleasure he needed. He knew what he must look like, desperate and needy, rutting up against his rival's leg. He slid his hands up to grip into Claude’s clothed thighs, pulling himself up to get more leverage. His rhythm increased and he dug his nails in. Claude said nothing. Sid hoped he was hurting him.

Sid’s hips stuttered, crying out as hot come coated the inside of his pajamas. He grinded up a couple times more, riding out his orgasm, before peeling himself off Claude’s leg. He knelt at Claude’s feet and rested his head against Claude’s inner knee, panting heavily.

Claude hummed and ran his fingers through Sid’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Sid huffed out a sigh and relaxed into it. After a while, Claude motioned for Sid to stand. Sid just leaned back, giving Claude just enough space to move. Claude huffed and left Sid there as he went to the bathroom. Sid slumped against the bed, still warm from where Claude had sat a second ago. 

He heard Claude come back and swear in French. He gently peeled Sid off the bed and hauled him to his feet.

“Not a child.” Sid slurred, but allowed Claude to strip him out of his pajama bottoms and clean him up, before sliding him into fresh underwear. It felt much more intimate than when Claude had fucked his face just moments ago.

Claude ushered him into bed and tucked him in. He went over to the fridge and got out a Gatorade—blue—and an energy bar. He set them down on the nightstand. “You okay?” Claude asked, running a hand through Sid’s hair.

Sid nodded, body tired and jaw sore.

Claude touched the spot on Sid’s chin where his thumb had dug in to hold his face still. He looked pleased. “That will bruise.”

Sid looked at him, face blank. “You don’t sound sorry.

Claude shrugged.

Sid sighed, “You did elbow me in the face tonight, I’ll just say it was from that." 

“I still want to hurt you.” Claude admitted.

Sid hummed. “That’s how it should be.”

Claude was silent. He ran his fingers through Sid’s hair again and leaned in, nuzzling at Sid’s neck. He inhaled deeply once, and shivered. He inhaled again and exhaled hotly through his mouth across Sid’s skin. Sid shivered and turned his face into the pillow, away from Claude.

Claude pulled away and stood.

Sid looked up at him. “You need to find someone on your team to help you regulate your emotions.”

Claude’s face hardened a little. “Fuck you, I’m fine.”

Sid closed his eyes and nestled into his pillow. “If you say so.”

Claude was silent, standing in the room, watching Sid.

Sid sighed, eyes still closed. “Turn the lights off when you leave?”

Claude still said nothing. An incredibly evil person would allow Sid to get this comfortable and leave without turning off the lights. Claude, however, did no such thing. He sighed quietly and turned, footsteps leaving the room. The door swung open, and a gentle ‘click’ was heard as Claude turned off the lights, easing the door shut behind him.

Sid opened his eyes to the dark room. It still smelt of Claude. He should get up and open a window, maybe shower off the smell of his rival. He did neither of those things. Instead, he turned onto his stomach, and let himself doze off, falling asleep within moments.

[end]


End file.
